Tom Dupain/History
Before Season 1 Tom was born to Gina and Rolland Dupain in 1975, soon he met a woman named Sabine Cheng to whom he proposed a hand in marriage to by hiding his ring in a scoop of vanilla ice cream when he took her to Andre's ice cream. Then by 1995, he and Sabine had married but afterwards he and his father broke off all connections when he tried to alter a family recipe. After a few years later, he became a father to a baby girl to whom he and Sabine named Marinette. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Tom saw Marinette head off to school with a box of macarons. Sometime later, he and Sabine heard from the news that new heroes are in Paris but became horrified when some innocent people became frozen Stonehearts. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", after Marinette began to doubt Ladybug's ability Tom tried to encourage her by reminding her the best way to help their new heroes is not being afraid and having faith in them. But when Marinette still doubts herself, Tom replied he'd save her. He was watching Hawk Moth's announcement on television with Sabine in worry but rejoiced when Ladybug stood up against him. In "The Bubbler", Tom were bubbled along with the other adults in Paris and sent skywards until they were brought back down to earth due the Miraculous Ladybug (superpower). In "Timebreaker", Tom was getting for his 20th wedding anniversary with Sabine at the Le Grand Paris Hotel. But soon their date was interrupted when Tom received a call from Nadja saying that Marinette wasn't there. In an alternate timeline, he was called by Nadja but this time Marinette was at the bakery in time and was relieved. They returned home having enjoyed their anniversary despite having a close call. When his daughter agreed not to mess up next time he also remembered that they have only one daughter and they're counting on her before they embrace. In "Lady Wifi", Tom and Sabine watched their television in anguish when Lady Wifi was about to unveil Ladybug's identity. In "Rogercop", Tom and Marinette were getting ready for Career Day at Marinette's school with Sabine's help and wished them luck as they left. At the school, Tom started to describe his job to his daughters classmates referencing "''Timebreaker''". However, things went sour when Chloé accused Marinette of stealing her bracelet Tom rushed to his daughter's defense believing she wasn't a thief. As the discussion continued he refused to let the mayor get anywhere near his daughter or her bag. Upon hearing Marinette let the situation get out of hand he told her to let the adults handle this but she retorted that she was defending herself. Tom also reminded Marinette in trying to defend herself she accused her friends like Chloé did to her but became surprised when an akumatized villain smashed into the classroom. In "Dark Cupid", he was minding the bakery and gave Marinette and Alya heart shaped candy apples. In "Animan", he and Sabine were working in the bakery until an exhausted Kim came in asking for help. Tom became awestruck when Ladybug (unable to recognize that it's his daughter) and Cat Noir arrived and heard from the news that animals were running wild all over Paris. Then, was instructed by the heroes to keep all the windows and doors locked as well as being thanked by the heroine for their help. In "Simon Says", he along with Sabine were talking to Marinette about her recent absences but when his daughter couldn't come up with an answer. Sadly, they had no choice until her absences came to an end they grounded her. When they saw that Marinette's absences had finally ended the couple allowed her to watch Nino's performance at the studio but heard that Marinette was going to a nap in her bedroom. In "Guitar Villain", Tom along with Sabine were surprised that Bob Roth chose Marinette to design Jagged Stone's new album. In "Gamer", Season 2 In "Santa Claws", Tom was enjoying Christmas with his family until they received a called from Nathalie that Adrien was missing and left to search for him. After awhile she heard that Adrien was found and joined him at the Agreste Mansion for dinner. In "Despair Bear", Tom was teaching Marinette and classmates how to make eclairs and asked his daughter to take the bowl into the kitchen while he continued the lesson. In "Befana", he was getting ready for Marinette's birthday by helping Sabine bake her cake, however his daughter's sudden arrival caused him accidentally dump it in the trash causing them to make another one. Then, the family got a surprise visit from Gina Dupain; Tom's mother upon seeing that she believes that Marinette was still a little girl, he tried to break it to gently that Marinette was growing up and sees the two leave. However, upon hearing them return Tom panicked and dumped the cake in the trash again, but was saddened to see that Gina believed he was right and was suggested by Sabine to talk to her. Agreed that after they were done baking another cake they'd bring his mother with him to the party and once the third cake was done, Tom left to get her but was horrified when his mother was akumatized then turned into a coal statue. After Befana was defeated Tom was returned to normal and enjoyed his daughter's birthday party. In "Glaciator", Tom was enjoying dinner with her family and was getting Marinette's favorite dessert but when she mentioned going to Andre's ice cream stand with her friends. Tom remembered that's when he proposed Sabine and asked Marinette who the lucky guy was but laughed in amusement when their daughter left. In "Syren", Tom was eying Marinette's mini-macroons believing they looked delicious and tried to eat one. Until Marinette moved them away wanting to check to see if they were good when Tom assured her they'd be great since she made them. In "Style Queen (Queen's Battle - Part 1)", Tom and his family attend Fashion Week Show to show support for Marinette who had her own hat design being shown off by Adrien during the show. But the event was interrupted by Style Queen soon he and Sabine managed to escape to safety but went looking for Marinette. Upon finding her after Style Queen's defeat he and Sabine took her back to the show. In "Troublemaker", In "Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2)", Tom and Sabine continued watching the Fashion Show however, he along with everyone else became shocked that Gabriel Agreste appeared. Then, after the show they both saw that Audrey became so impressed Marinette's design so much so that their daughter had the opportunity to go to New York. Surprised Tom agreed with her believing that they'd support Marinette no matter what she chose however, at seeing Chloe disregarded by her mother, Tom along with everyone else were shocked that Chloe transformed into Queen Bee in an attempt to be a hero however he didn't think it was great idea thinking that Chloe was the "Bee's knees". Afterwards, the Dupain-Cheng family took a subway train home and was still surprised that Marinette got the opportunity to go to New York. As Tom liked the ideas of having so many business opportunities in New York, she remindedhim that he hated flying. However, soon they were all put on a "speeding train" in Chloe's attempt to "be a hero", then he and Sabine moved to the front of the train in attempt to stop it. Then soon Tom was met by Ladybug but saw she had no luck at stopping the train by the controls either. However, thanks to the heroes they were able to safely stop the train with the vehicle under control Tom and Sabine went home. After Marinette turned down Audrey's offer they all played a round of video games in their living room. In "Malediktator", Tom was working with Sabine in the bakery until Malediktator came in demanding to know where Marinette was. Soon the couple was struck with the villain's demands to leave Paris forever, and after they were packed they raced to the airport until Ladybug's Miraculous superpower returned her to normal as well as confused to why they had their suitcases. In "Sandboy", Tom was making bread in the kitchen until he was sprinkled with Sandboy's nightmare sand facing his worst nightmare of bread coming alive to him. In "Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)", In "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2), Season 3 In "Animaestro", In "Bakerix", it was Tom's 40th birthday and he was down in the bakery until he was approached by Marinette asking why his father had never left the house, but he passes it off his daughter to ask her grandmother Afterwards, Tom along with his mother and Sabine were surprised that Marinette brought Rolland and the whole family enjoyed his birthday. In "Gamer 2.0", he came up to Marinette's room to invite his daughter to play a round of video games with him but she refuses. With Tom accepting that he went back downstairs saddened that his little girl was growing so fast, but gets locked into a game with his Sabine agreeing to a bet that the loser does the laundry. Later, Tom along with several other civilians were captured by Gamer 2.0 in their akumatized forms until he and everyone were set free by the Ladybug Miraculous (superpower). Afterwards they were in the bakery until Marinette came in and apologized that she didn't have enough time to play games as much as she use to but was informed that Max did. Needing to test a new game he invented with a ton of bugs to find really excited Tom and Sabine rushed to the living room and eagerly played Max's new game. In "Weredad", In "Oni-Chan", Tom entered the bakery expecting to find his wife but found Lila and Oni-Chan seeing Lila in danger he stops the villain from following her. Warning her that no one attacks anyone in his bakery as well as demanded to know where his wife was. Upon seeing Ladybug appear Tom quickly explained the situation and was informed by the heroine that Sabine was safe and was thanked by the heroine in helping defeat Oni-Chan. In "Christmaster", he was in the bakery upon hearing a knock at the door, Tom answered it surprised to see an army of toys demanding to the whereabouts of Santa Claus. Category:Histories Category:Character histories